Abeautifulview
by Rondobella
Summary: Marinette is struggling in physics, so she asks a friend for help. Unable to speak clearly around him, she pretends he's someone else, but accidentally says some revealing things. I do not own these characters. They belong to Thomas Astruc. MLB ONE SHOT


"Ladybug watch out!" Chat called, just in time for the super heroine to duck, as a flying saucer flew right where her head was.

"Thanks, Chat. The akuma must be in Space Ranger's Helmet. That's where the saucers are coming from."

"I'm on it, bugaboo."

Chat Noir raced after the villain, readying his cataclysm while Ladybug tossed her yo-yo, wrapping it around Space Ranger's arms, making him defenseless. Chat jumped in, pressing his hand on the villain's helmet, watching as it dissolved. A young boy sat where the villain once was, holding an astronaut helmet. Ladybug picked up the object used from her lucky charm and reversed the damage that had been done. She captured the akuma, releasing it back as a little butterfly.

"So long, pretty Papillion." She said, waving at the white butterfly as it flew away. Her earrings beeped, and she knew she only had four minutes left before she'd transform back into her civilian self. She turned towards Chat, and in unison, they both bumped fists and said, "Pound it!"

"Well LB, looks like we're finished here."

"Yeah and it also looks like we're about to transform back." She said, and as if on cue, both of their miraculous beeped. Hers alerted she only had three minutes.

"No worries, Milady, I'll get the boy back home."

Ladybug smiled. "Thanks, kitty. I'll see you next time!"

"It's a date!" Chat said back, smiling as his lady rolled her eyes and zipped away on her yo-yo.

————–————–————–————–————–————–————–————–———

"Ah Tikki! I'm never going to finish this assignment in time!" Marinette sighed, dropping her head on her desk.

"Relax, Marinette! It's not due until Monday, right? That gives you today and tomorrow to finish it!" Tikki replied, trying to calm her young master down.

"But Tikki, I'm horrible at physics! I just can't seem to get it right no matter how hard I try!"

"I have an idea, Marinette. What if you asked one of your friends to help? Like Alya? Or perhaps Adrien? He's really good at physics!" Tikki said, as Marinette lifted her head off her desk.

"But Tikki! What if he thinks I'm stupid for asking for help, or I can't focus because his eyes are so enchanting I can't look away?" She sighed, annoyed.

"It'll be fine! He's nice, I'm sure he won't make fun of you or anything. And besides, this could help you overcome the stuttering." Tikki was floating next to Marinette, with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I guess. But I'd be way to nervous." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you just pretend he's Chat Noir? You're never nervous around him, and you're with him quite a lot."

"That's genius Tikki! I never stutter around Chat! I'll text him now! Where's my phone?"

"Here!" The Kwami said, as she dropped the phone into Marinette's outstretched hand.

"Thanks Tikki."

Thirty minutes later, Marinette had successfully taken down all the pictures of her crush, Adrien, from her bedroom walls and gotten ready for him to come over. A knock came from down stairs, cueing Tikki to hide, while Marinette dashed out of her room.

"Adrien! So nice to see you again." Sabine greeted the blonde, as he entered the bakery.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. He said, as Sabine pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, you can call me Sabine, sweetie. Marinette will be down in just a minute."

"Okay."

Marinette raced down stairs, eager to see Adrien. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, reminding herself to remain calm. She remembered what Tikki told her. 'Just pretend he's Chat!' "Okay Marinette. You've got this." She whispered to herself, before casually walking into the bakery.

"Adrien! Thanks for coming!" She said.

"Of course! Anything to help a friend." He smiled at her, one that made her blush as she lead him to her room.

"So um, I'm struggling a bit in physics." She said, as she sat down at her desk. Adrien sat on her chaise, prepared to help. "I don't understand the... Um the..."

"Marinette?" Adrien said, watching as Marinette stared at him, lost in thought. He stood up and knelt next to her. "Marinette."

"Ah! Sorry, I must've dozed off. I didn't get much sleep last night." She jumped a little, surprised by his closeness.

"It's okay. Now what were you saying?"

————–————–————–————–————–————–————–————–———

An hour later, Marinette finished her homework assignment thanks to the help from Adrien and they decided to play a quick round of Mega Strike III before he had to leave.

"To your left Mari! There's one coming at you, eight o'clock!" Adrien said, thumbs flying across his remote control. Marinette easily defeated the creatures coming at her.

"Your right, Adrien." She said back.

"Eek that one was close." He said. A few minutes later, they both placed their controls on Marinette's desk, having won the game.

"Yes! We won!" Marinette looked towards Adrien, holding out her fist.

He bumped his one fist against her, but nearly stopped dead when he heard her say,

"Pound it!" Marinette giggled, excited about winning. She looked at Adrien and a look of confusion spread across her face.

"What's wrong, Adrien?"

"Um nothing, nothing at all. It's just... Uh never mind." Adrien said, unconvincingly.

"Okay..." She said, not realizing her mistake.

"You're really good at this Marinette."

"Uh t-thanks." She said, blushing.

"Seriously, you crushed it."

"You silly cat." She mumbled, but Adrien still heard. He stood up and grabbed his things.

"Well I guess I should get going now. I'll see you in school on Monday?" He said, heading to the door.

"Yeah, see you then!" Marinette said, as she gave him a small wave.

Adrien left, leaving Marinette to sigh happily. The small Kwami flew out from her hiding place, But to Marinette's surprise, Tikki had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"What's that look for?" Marinette asked, frowning herself.

"You said Pound it! And you called him kitty!" Tikki said, sternly.

"What?"

"A few minutes ago. You bumped fists with Adrien and said 'Pound it' and his face fell faster than a bag of bricks. And you whispered about kitty!"

"But how would he know about pound it? That's a chat noir and me kinda thing. He wouldn't know."

"Yeah but Mari you still have to be careful. Try not to drop any more hints like that!"

"Sorry Tikki. It won't happen again. But you were the one who told me to pretend he was Chat! And it worked!"

Tikki sighed, "I did say that, didn't I?"

Marinette giggled, as she replaced the photos she pulled down earlier.

————–————–————–————–————–————–————–————–———

Adrien walked out of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, confused. He sat down outside of the bakery, waiting for his driver.

"Plagg?"

"Yeah?" Plagg, the black cat Kwami, flew out from Adrien's shirt, carrying a piece of Camembert. "What's up kid?"

"Did anything Marinette say stand out to you? At all?"

"Hmmm, nope."

"Nothing?"

"Well except the fact that she said pound it... and called you kitty." Plagg muttered, cheese in his mouth.

"So you heard it too?" Adrien said, his head in his hands. "Plagg, you don't think that... Marinette could be... Or that she knows...?"

"Kid. Don't ask me questions you know I can't answer." Plagg frowned, crossing his arms.

"But if I really think about it, when we fought an akumatized Mr. Damocles, you saw her. You know whether or not Marientte is really... But you're not going to tell me. So I could just... Plagg claws out!" The overwhelmingness of wanting to know his lady's identity drove him to say that last part.

A flash of green light showed, and then suddenly a certain black cat was landing on Marinette's balcony, determined to find some answers and clear his head.

————–————–————–————–————–————–————–————–———

Knock knock.

"Hmm? Tikki did you bump into something?" Marinette said, looking up from her computer screen. She was playing her game still, but the noise caught her by surprise.

"No, Marinette. Someone tapped on your balcony door." Tikki said, confused.

"What?" Marinette stood up, dropping her control. "But who could get to my balcony from all the way up here? Unless it's..." Her voice wondered off.

"I think I should hide." Tikki said, zipping off to a hiding place.

"Yeah, good idea."

Marinette carefully opened her balcony door, anxious to see who was knocking. When she saw who was crouching outside the door, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hello there, Chat Noir. What brings you here?"

"Hello Princess. I just have some friendly questions."

"Oh? Do you want to come in?" Marinette stepped aside, welcoming the cat inside.

"I'd love to." Chat jumped through the door, landing with a soft thud.

"So uh, you have questions?" Marinette asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah a few." He let himself view Marinette's room, as he hadn't done so before. It was then that he noticed all the pictures of... Himself? "Starting with these..." He said, walking over to one of the pictures of himself as Adrien, posing in front of a tree.

"O-oh that's just this b-boy..." She said, instantly regretting putting the pictures back up so soon.

"A boy? Are you friends?" He said, arching his eyebrow.

"Y-yeah something like that. I l-like him, well, I love him a lot, he just...doesn't know."

"You love him?" Chat said, whipping around to face Marinette, shocked.

"Y-yeah, I do. I'm not sure why I just told you that though."

"And you haven't told him?" He asked, his stomach flip flopping.

"N-no." She said, a little questioningly.

"Princess it's not good to keep those kinds of feelings inside."

"I know that, but I can't tell him." She sighed.

"And why not?" Chat Noir frowned, mostly at himself for not realizing she loved him sooner.

"He... l-loves someone else." Marinette's voice grew shaky, and she held her knees in her arms.

"Really? Who?" Chat asked already knowing the answer. Walking to Marinette, he kneeled next to her and grabbed her hand.

"He, uh. He loves... Ladybug." She croaked, her voice shaking and her eyes tearing up.

Chat shifted, unsure of what to say. So she knows about that? He thought. This could get messy.

"I'm sorry Chat, I shouldn't have said that I don't mean to make you upset, I know you love her but-"

"No, no Princess. It's okay." He cut her off, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. Marinette nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." He said, leaning his head on Marinette's knees, which were now untucked from her arms. She rubbed her eyes, and shook her head.

"You didn't mean to." She said, as she scratched behind his ears with her free hand, smiling as he nuzzled her leg and purred. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Purrincess." He purred.

"Do you really love her?" Marinette whispered. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yes. With all my heart, I love her. I'd do anything for her, she's my whole world!" He picked up his head, his eyes glowing with joy.

Marinette gave him a small smile. "I can tell."

"Yeah but... She doesn't love me." He put his head back down, his ears dropping slightly.

"How do you know that?"

"She rejects me all the time." He lifted his head back up and let go of her hand.

"Oh." Marinette scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "You said you had questions. What were they?"

He picked himself up and sat next to her. "Well, I uh, heard you say something. And I was just curious about it, but it doesn't really matter anymore." He stumbled out, no longer caring about Ladybug's identity.

"If you say so." She said, leaning her head on the hero's shoulder.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"LB always tells me she can't love me, because there's... Someone else."

"Oh Chat, I'm sorry." She rubbed his arm, as he tilted his head towards hers, not fully resting it there.

His cheek brushed against her hair, and it sent chills down his spine. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of freshly baked cookies and vanilla, radiating off his princess.

"You said this boy, the one you love, loves Ladybug, possibly as much as I do." Ironically enough, he thought. "Do you think she might love him back?" He whispered that last sentence, unsure of how she would respond.

"If that's the case, we've got ourselves in a pickle." She replied, not realizing the incredible irony in her statement. She lifted her own head off his shoulder.

"I'd like to think of it as a pickle jar. A pickle doesn't really make sense." That sent them both into fits of laughter, brightening the mood. "But yeah, you're right Princess. That would be catastrophic." He turned to look at Marinette, and held her hand once more.

"Yeah." She said, as the two stared into each other's eyes.

After a brief moment of silence he asked, "Can we put them into a pickle?" not thinking as he started leaning in towards Marinette.

"How do you suppose we do that?" They were both whispering, not wanting to really ruin the moment.

"May I?" Chat said, and before getting an answer he closed the space between them, and kissed Marinette. He put his hand behind her head, pulling her closer, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

What felt like an eternity later, they pulled apart, breathless.

"Chat?" Marinette said, a little surprised. Chat pressed his forehead against hers, grateful for the affection. Then he had a realization. The feeling of kissing her, it was so... familiar. But he had never kissed Marinette before... Had he? No, he had only kissed... Unless she really is... Chat's eyes went wide, as he stared at Marinette.

"I know you." He whispered, closing his eyes as all the moments they ever had came rushing to him.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. She pulled apart from him, letting her arms drop to his shoulders, a look of genuine confusion on her face.

Chat opened his eyes and stood up, preparing to leave. He looked into her beautiful blue-bell eyes before saying, "Mari, I only ever kissed one girl before I came here today. You know who that is." Marinette nodded, not catching on to what he was saying. "And when I came here, I did not think that kiss was going to happen. I don't think either of us did." He paused, feeling his face heat up and watching as Marinette's turned a darker shade of pink. He continued, "But I know for a fact that I can still say, I've only ever kissed one girl, and one girl only."

Marinette's jaw dropped, and she watched in awe as Chat extended his staff and flew through her balcony's open trapdoor, away into the night.

————–————–————–————–————–————–————–————–———

Ten minutes later.

"Tikki. What. Just. Happened?" Marinette gasped, still shocked by what happened. "Chat, he knows. Oh Tikki I am so dead."

"Relax Marinette!" Tikki said, hovering in front of Marinette. "Deep breaths! You are fine. You only kissed Chat and accidentally revealed yourself. Nothing to freak out about."

"Nothing to freak out about? Nothing to- Tikki CHAT KNOWS I'M LADYBUG!" Marinette yelled, shaking a little.

"Shhhhh! Don't be so loud! Do you need the whole street knowing, too?" Tikki said, covering Marinette's mouth.

"N-no. I'm just, really, really, really shocked." Marinette's eyes widened, and she shot up from where she was sitting on her bed. "How will I face him during akumas? Or when we have patrol? How will I go to school on Monday knowing my partner knows who I am?" She continued asking herself questions no one could answer, pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

Tikki face palmed, sighing. "This girl..." She muttered, before gently guiding a still muttering Marinette to bed. "There ya go. Nice and easy, there. How about some rest?" Tikki flew over to the light switch, and flicked it off.

"Yeah rest..." Marinette mumbled, before falling asleep almost instantly. Tikki flew back, landing next to Marinette on her pillow, ready for some meditative rest.

————–————–————–————–————–————–————–————–———

"Oohh good morning Tikki!" Marinette yawned, watching as her Kwami woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Marinette. How are you feeling?" Tikki asked, unsure of her young masters reaction.

Marinette groaned. "Like I could sleep for another ten years." She said, grabbing a nearby pillow and shoving her face into it. She let out another groan, releasing the pillow. "I really hope there's no akuma today."

"You and me both. Now how about some breakfast? I'm starving!"

Marinette giggled at Tikki's excitement, and hopped out of bed, somewhat ready to face the day.

A couple hours later, the pair sat at a nearby boat dock. Tikki was perched on Marinette's lap, who had her legs hung off the edge of the dock, her bare feet nearly touching the water. Her flip flops sat next to her. Her sketch book was out, and she was humming silently as she sketched out her newest design ideas.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "It's such a beautiful day out."

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" A voice said behind her, one she immediately recognized as Adrien's. She felt a slight rustle and knew Tikki hid inside her jacket.

Marinette opened her eyes and whipped her head around, smiling. "H-hi Adrien."

"Hi Marinette. Mind if I join you?" He said, slipping his own sandals off, and walking up to the edge.

"Not at all!" She said, resting her sketching supplies behind her.

"So what're you up to today?" He asked, sitting down. He leaned back on his hands, and looked out into the water.

"Just enjoying the nice weather before school tomorrow. Besides, the view out here is beautiful." Marinette said, mimicking his position.

"Yeah it is rather beautiful." He said, looking now at Marinette.

She noticed, and blushed a light pink color. "What?" She asked, brushing some stray hairs out of her face, missing one.

"Nothing." He replied. And as if it were the most normalest thing in the world, he reached towards her and placed the missing hair behind her ear.

She turned an even darker pink, and cleared her throat. "I um..." She trailed off, looking into his deep emerald eyes. Those eyes... She thought.

"No need for words, Princess." He said, and before the confession could sink in, he leaned forward and kissed her. She instantly melted into it, letting him support her.

And for the second time in only twenty four hours, Marinette was left speechless as Adrien pulled apart, once again placing his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Marinette let out a small gasp. And managed to say, "I love you too." Before pressing in for another kiss.

Adrien pulled apart again. Marinette sighed and scooted as close to him as she could get, then leaned her head on his shoulders. "You Silly kitty." She said, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"But I'm your silly kitty." He replied, leaning his head atop of hers.

And they stayed like that, for the next couple of hours, not caring about anything else. Not about the water slowly rising up their legs. Not about their kwamis who were whispering behind them. Not about the fact that they were in public and could be caught. Nothing could take them away from that moment.

THE END.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to criticize, this is my first story. I'm open to new ideas on how to improve my writing. :)


End file.
